fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Spartan-192 Alison
Spartan-192 Alison was the leader of Team Phantom, and was one of the first handful of Spartans to have A.I. implanted in their brains. History Early Life Alison was born on Planet Reach. From an early age she was very promising, more advanced then the other students, she was watched carefully by Dr. Halsey. After gathering some information on Alison, Dr. Halsey thought she should meet her herself. Having been noted as an excellent potential subject, Halsey personally met with her at her school. This was a process that had been repeated with many other children, and she was one of the last to be inspected. During her inquiry, she found her to be of stunning intellect, and to have a very analytical mind. Dr. Halsey before she makes her final decision on Alison, she has given her a scenario, and wanted to see how Alison's mind works. Alison stunned Dr.Halsey when she gave her three ways to complete the task. Weeks later after the meeting with Dr. Halsey, she was kidnapped by ONI forces for the Spartan-11 program, and replaced by a flash clone as they all do with Spartan-11 candidates. For the first time in her life, she began to panic, and was very scared, thinking what will happen to her. She wasn't acting her normal self. She then stop for a second to take all this in, and suddenly calmed herself down. She slowly started thinking on the reasons why she would be kidnapped. She then realized that all the meetings with the strange people, and with Dr.Halsey, was about viewing her, and seeing if she was worthy. She then thought of a couple of ways to escape from them, but before she can put them into action, she blacked out. She woke up in strange white room, she looked around her surroundings to see if there was any chance she could escape, but stopped when she saw Dr.Halsey through a glass window looking at her with a smile on her face. You passed your first test Alison, I am deeply impressed by this. .... Don't worry, everything will be fine in the end. Training After being kidnapped, she was taken, and was put under care of Chief Petty Officer Williams. She would often try escaping, but her attempts were in vain. She wouldn't give up, there must be a way out, but soon she realized that fate has chosen this path for her. She can have a better life here. After being briefed about the Spartan-ll program, she was assigned to a team of other kids who later make up Team Phantom, but for now they were Team Blue, Spartan-189 Rodrick, Spartan-184 Nikola, Spartan-190 Rei, Spartan-183 Sayer, and as their leader, Chief Petty Officer Williams. At first, Alison was very distant with her team members, often leaving them behind resulting in many failures. She didn't trust them at all, she wouldn't plan with them, talk with them, and like it is stated, left them behind. The only words that have came out of her mouth were- If your strong you live, if your weak you die. Referring to her teammates as weaklings, and her the strong-one, but this all has changed during a certain mission. In capture the flag, Alison went, and sneaked her way into red team's base, without telling her teammates anything. Her plan was to use her teammates as decoys will she goes into the enemy's territory, and capture their flag. She made her way to the place where the red team's flag were, but she was ambushed by 3 of the members of red team. Red team knew Alison's personality, and knew she would leave her team to be capture the flag. Alison became the red team's new prisoner. The rest of blue team went into their base for a little bit to hide, and began to plan their next actions. So, Alison left us again? Yah, she did but it's no surprise to us, she already ditched us 32 times. Rei, I am sure it wasn't 32 times...maybe she had good reasons.... Well what shall we do then Sayer? Go after her? She ditched us again, she will do the same-thing again and again. I say, lets forget about her and focus on our primary objective. I agree with Rei, Sayer, she went on her own, she's responsible for her own self. Lets focus on our main mission and capture red team's flag. I agree, however, Spartans don't leave another behind. We will save Alison. So here's the plan, Rei, I want you scout the area first. Scan around the red base to see how many reds are around guarding the base, then, see if there's any other way to enter the base. Once you done all that, report back here. Fine, whatever. Rei nodded her head, and walked out of the blue base. Rei crouched down in the tall grass, and crept nearby the red base. She stopped, and took out binoculars, and saw 2 red members walking around red base. She let out a soft sigh, and kept looking around to find another way in, she saw in a distance past the red team's base, was a cave in the west guarded by only one red. Rei smirked, and crept her way back to the blue base. Report. There are two reds walking around the red base, so going through the front door could be difficult, however, in the west direction, there is a cave only guarded by one red. I figure the other 2 reds are guarding Alison, and the flag. Great work Rei, okay, now for the next part, Sayer & I will go over through the cave, but we are going to need some covering fire. So Rei & Nikola cover us. Roger. Fine. Alright Sayer, time to save your girlfriend. She's not my girlfriend...she's ...well-'' ''My Girlfriend? NO!! She's not your girlfriend!!!! Everyone laughs except Sayer. Sayer was just standing there blushing. Alright lets go! Blue team gets out of there base, and split into two teams. Nikola walked slowly towards the red base with his machine guns out. Rei stayed behind in the trees with her sniper rifle giving support fire. Nikola then started firing at red team. Red team shocked, they started firing back at Nikola. While that's happening, Sayer & Rodrick crept around red base towards the cave. They both stop, and see the red guard standing outside the cave. Sayer gets a rock, and throws it in the bushes, the red member turned his head, and ran quickly toward the noise in the bushes, Rodrick quickly ran over there, and knocked out the red, and continued onward to the cave. Taking the cave Sayer & Rodrick ended up in the bottom of the red base. Lets see...we are at the bottom of the base, there must be a way to get to the next floor. Well, it would be easier if red base was built like blue base. Yah, but thats not the case...wait, what about a teleporter? Yah, a teleporter, it would make sense. '' Sayer & Rodrick searched through the caves, and eventually found the teleporter, they walked through the teleporter, and was warped into the upper-floors. They scouted the entire floor, searching each room one by one. Eventually they found Alison in one of the rooms locked inside, and guarded by a red. Sayer & Rodrick rushed the red, overpowering the red easily. Rodrick searches the red and finds the keys to Alison's cell. Rodrick used the keys to unlock the door, opened the door, and walked in. Alison raised up her head, and was shocked to see her teammates standing right infront of her. ''Why? Your part of blue team, and we don't leave another behind. '' ''But I left you guys so many times.... Yah well, thats you, I'm different from you. Rodrick holds out his hand, Alison reaches out from his hand, but pulls it back a little hesitate at first, but reaches for it again. Thank-You.... Alison smiled lightly, blushing a little bit, as she held Rodrick's hand. Rodrick pulls her up, and hands her a pistol. No problem, its what we Spartans do. Blue team acting like a real team for the first time, and captured Red team's flag. Since then, Blue team completed many missions assigned to them. Of course they have failed a couple of missions here, and there, but they failed as a team, and were not effected by it. They were in second place though, because of the many losses by Alison, but second is better than last. Becoming A Spartan Mark.Zero Alison, and her team has proved themselves to become actual Spartans. They were signed on for the Spartan.ll Program. Everyone except Alison was issued a Mark.ll Spartan suit, while instead of giving her the standard Mark.ll suit, they wanted her to use their prototype Mark.0. It's an updated version of Mark.ll, but hasn't been tested yet, they wanted Alison to use this new Mark.ll suit to see if it's better. Though the Mark.0 is an updated version of the Mark.ll suit, it is in-fact weaker to it, and is destroyed easily. Mark. Zero *Visor Night-Vision *Hawk Eye Visor (Allows her to zoom in objects, identify objects, and determine what threat level is the target.) *Motion Tracker (Radar) *Radio Transmitter (Allows her to talk to her teammates & superiors.) *Combat Knife *Enhanced Shields *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Speed First Mission: Defending ONI Base After being issued the Mark.0 suit, she was sent to an nearby ONI base on a helicopter to help defend it from the convanent forces. Apparently from what her superiors has said, the convanent are looking for something of rare value at the base. When she asked what was the convanent actually looking for, her commanders said it's classified. Upon arriving there she saw many dead UNSC soldiers, and Elites covering the fields. As she gazed upon the corpses she looked down, sadden by this. Before she can reach her destination, her helicopter was shot done by the convanent, the helicopter losing control crashes down creating a explosion upon impact. Alison's suit has protected her from the blast, but as for the pilots they were dead. She quickly pulled out her Battle Rifle, and started heading toward ONI Base. Along the way, she was attacked by a squad of Elites. She stopped in her tracks, and quickly took cover behind rocks. She then starts loading her Battle Rifle, readying herself. As soon as the elites stopped shooting at her she turned around, and jump over the rocks she was hiding behind, and starts firing at the elites. She managed to kill only 2 elites before she ran out of ammo, she rolls to her left, pulling out a hand grenade as she rolled, and once she stopped, she pulls the pin out quickly, and tosses the hand grenade at the elites, the elites managed to evade the explosion by dashing backwards. That didn't stop Alison, she then charges at the elites with her combat knife in her hand, she tackles one of elites down to the ground, pinning the elite down, she then raises her knife in the air and comes back down piercing the elite's face with the knife, she then turns her head to the side seeing an elite charging at her with Energy Knife, she quickly searches the elite's body, and finds a plasma grenade, she tosses the plasma grenade over her shoulder landing on the elite that was rushing her, she then turns around, and kicks the elite sending him flying back, exploding in the process. She then turns back around picks up the dead elite's plasma rifle, and started shooting at the remaining elite squad, killing all but one. The last elite was laying on the ground with his hand over his side trying to slow down the bleeding. Alison walked over to the last elite slowly, she stopped once she was close enough to it. What are you searching for? The Elite didn't respond to Alison, she sighed a little, raises her leg up and stomps on the elite's chest fracturing the elite's ribs. The Elite lets out an a loud growl of pain. What are you searching for! I will not ask again! We are searching for the fragments of the original one. Fragments of the original one? What do you mean by fragments? The fragments of the original one are pieces of the original A.I. A.I.? Yes, from our Intel, you humans have created A.I.'s for the purpose ending the war by strengthening your soldiers. Intel? I am guessing one of our own has leaked the information. .... Your not going to answer that question huh? Yes.... What about these A.I.'s how many are there, and how come I don't know any of this? ...I am not saying anything else I see. Alison turns around, and walks over to the elite that she killed with a knife, she reaches for the knife wrapping her hand around the handle, and slowly pulls it out. She then walks back over to the elite she was talking to. Your going to kill me? No, you told me enough information. Plus I don't kill the wounded. She cleans off her knife, and puts it back in the knife holder. She then helps the elite up, by putting his arm over her shoulder. She then starts carrying the elite off into a nearby hiding place. Why are you sparing your enemy? We killed many of your fellow comrades. I already told you, and don't make me regret my decision. Where are you taking me? Somewhere safe, where no-one will find you, your wounds are not that serious, but I wouldn't walk around for a while. At least until your wounds heal up. Showing sympathy to your enemies. You are soft. Alison placed him nearby some trees, she gently laid him down in the grass. Yah I maybe soft, but I am still human, I haven't lost all my emotions. Alison then begins to walk off continuing her main mission. Before you leave, tell me your name. Alison stopped. Alison Gunsche. She then begins to walk again. She eventually arrives at the ONI base, she meets up with the remaining UNSC forces. One of the remaining force UNSC soldier walks over to Alison salutes her. Ma'am Glad you can make it. Tell me, whats the current situation? We are almost out of ammo, there is only 20 of us that can still fight, only 34 of us wounded, and about 54 deaths. I see... first, 10 soldiers evacuate the wounded, the rest give them cover-fire, and split the remaining ammo up. Yes Ma'am. Guns are bursting here, and guns bursting there, almost everywhere explosions are being formed, corpses are flying around both men and elites are dying. As they evacuated the wounded, and hold their ground, the elites forces started to increase more, and more, Alison not giving the elites a chance keeps firing, killing elites right, and left. The forces begin to slim down slowly, but that doesn't mean they have won yet. Alison successfully helps the forces out, evacuating the wounded, help defending the base, and keeping some of the forces alive. The convanent eventually pulls back for now. Alison takes off her helmet, and looks up at the convanent retreating. WE DID IT!!!! WE DEFENDED THE BASE!!! Alison smiled slightly, but her smile begins to fade away as she knows that was only the beginning of this war, more is to come. Alison, shortly after, receives a transmission from headquarters telling her that Dr.Halsey was in ONI Base, and that she wanted to see Alison personally. Alison didn't believe this at first, as she was there defending the base.... Implant Alison searched through ONI Base again, and to her surprise Dr. Halsey was waiting for her. Dr.Halsey greeted Alison, and asked Alison to follow her. Alison followed her, as they were walking Dr.Halsey was asking many questions about the Mark. Zero, and what she thinks about it. They stop in-front of a room field with many computers, and a chair sitting in the middle of all of these computers. Dr.Halsey was impressed that Alison came so far, and decided that she was fit to have an A.I. implanted in her brain. An A.I.? Implanted in my brain? Yes, A.I.'s are used to run your equipment more effectively. Equipment? My suit? Yes, A.I.'s can upgrade them make them stronger and to help you out during battles. (So this is want the convanent wants...it makes sense ....) So what do you say? Yes. I will undergo the process. Good...now sit in that chair and the process shall begin. Alison followed as ordered, she sat down in the chair, and stood perfectly still. Dr.Halsey went to one of the computers, and started typing away, as soon as she was done Dr.Halsey went over, and started the operation.... A.I. SIGMA The operation was a success. Alison woke up feeling nothing, she got up from the chair, but as soon as she got up she collapsed, holding her head in hands. Dr.Halsey just stood there taking notes. Alison's head felt like it was splinting in two as she felt Someone Else's thoughts going off in her head, hearing loud voices & quiet voices all rambling on becoming whole once more. (What is going on? Where are these voices coming from?) (They are our voices.) (Our Voices?) (That is correct...we are only fragments of our original-selves.) ((Fragments?) (Yes, Alison.) (You know my name?) (Yes, I know everything about you. I have seen all your memories.) (All of my-) (Yes.) (Whats your name?) (We are called Sigma.) (Sigma?) (Yes.) Alison is everything okay? Oh, sorry Dr.Halsey. Everything is fine, just have a nasty headache thats all. Okay just making sure you are okay. (She lies.) Anyways Dr.Halsey i should be going i still have things to do. I understand. Thank You. Alison smiled softly and stood up and walked out of the computer room, Dr.Halsey turns around, pressed a button, and started whispering to herself. Alison walked out of the base and started heading to the place where she hid the injured elite. When she got there, the elite was sitting up against the tree holding his side. Conversation Alison smiled lightly and sat down next to the elite. How are you doing? Fine, its not to serious though. Still thinking other reasons why i have spared your life? Alison giggle a little bit. Yes. It confuses me, your humans were supposed to be this 'evil' species that is bent up to destroy our homes. Wait what? Yes, the prophets have told us that you humans planned out exterminating our race, they tried having peace talks with your world's leaders but nothing came out of it. The prophet thinking about our race decided that we must defend ourselves and attack first. What?!?! We never had peace talks and second its was the other way around, they started attacking us. We tried reasoning with them but that failed. You lie human. You humans are all the same. Heartless creatures. No, i didn't lie to you and i agree some of us are...heartless. .... But i am different from most of the humans, I have a heart and I am not going to lose it. (Are you sure you have a heart?) Alison, the information we gathered was from a spartan in the A.I. program, he gave us all the information on the A.I.'s and how to implant them into your brain. (He could be lying to you Alison don't trust him.) Alison shook her head a little bit, trying to ignore the headache (Sigma). Whats his name? Don't know...sorry i couldn't be much help to you. Don't worry it's better then nothing, i will let our commanders know. Thanks...Nexxi. '' Alison giggled a little bit and started walking toward the UNSC base. ''We will meet again Alison. Second Mission: Operation: Extraction Alison after successfully defending ONI base from the covenant, she goes back to UNSC command. She tells command about the Intel that she received while defending the base. Command says that they will find out the traitor in the meantime they wanted Alison to complete another mission. This time they want Alison to infiltrate the covenant and extract data from their main computers from the ships. Alison agreed to the mission and begins setting off again. Alison was transported to a city that has been overruled by the covenant, most of the buildings were destroyed by the ships, and there was only a little resistance. The Pelican that was transporting Alison lands near the remaining forces. Alison commands that all of the remaining forces evacuate into the Pelican. Alison then orders the pilot to take them close to a covenant ship. As they are traveling to a covenant ship, they are attacked by ghosts & banshees. The ghosts and banshees started firing at their ship, blowing a few parts here and there. Once they got close to the covenant ship a Banshee fires into the engines blowing up the Pelican, Alison survived the explosion flew toward the covenant ship and landed on the edge of it. Alison pulls herself up from the edge and makes her way into the ship. Alison successfully makes her way through the ship without the covenant noticing. She arrives in the main computer room, the room was guarded by 4 elites wearing gold armor wielding energy swords. Alison crouches down and started walking around slowly but then an elite comes out of no-where and slices Alison's side with an energy sword damaging her suit and cutting into her flesh, the elite then kicks Alison in the rip-cage sending her flying back into a wall. Alison suit takes more damage on impact. The elites then surround her, Alison before she gets out her combat knife is stabbed in the chest by one of the elites with the energy sword killing her instantly. Alison moments later wakes up from her dreamlike state trying to catch her breathe. Alison was trying to figure what just happened. (What was that just now?) (That was future Alison.) (How?) (We can access the future somewhat.) (How can you alter the future?) (We don't we only see into it however, you alter it. We can only see into the future.) (Just like most humans, you can see in the future, and just like humans our brains can see into the future.) (Okay i get it now.) Alison again successfully makes her way through the ship without the covenant noticing. She arrives in the main computer room, the room was guarded by 4 elites wearing gold armor wielding energy swords. Alison crouches down and started walking around, slowly bringing out her combat knife, then out of no-where an elite springs out, Alison already knowing whats going to happen turns around and pierces through the elite's chest armor with her knife. She then grabs a hold of the knife handle and twists the whole blade causing more pain for the elite. Moments before death the elite brings out his energy dagger and stabs Alison in the back with it piercing through the armor easily and hitting her flesh causing a critical injury. Alison gets her knife out of the elite's chest and kicks the elite away from her. (Sigma, whats my status?) (The injury you have is critical, the shields are at 67 % and will take a long time to recharge them, we advise you not to get hit like that or your shields will reach zero.) (Thanks Sigma.) The 4 elites started charging at Alison, one of the elites does a horizontal slash, Alison rolls under it to dodge it, as she rises up from her roll she gets her combat knife and pierces the elite's throat with it, the other elite tries to slice Alison, she does a backwards roll to dodge the sword and picks up the dead elite's energy sword, and rises up holding the energy sword in her hands. She then charges at the elites, one of the elites swung his sword she blocks the attack with her sword she then does a turn and performs a backwards sword slash slicing the back of the elite killing it, she then turns her attention to the last elite. The elite makes a loud battle cry and charges at Alison, Alison charges at the elite and engages another sword battle. After a few long minutes Alison is beginning to feel dizzy from the amount of blood-loss. The deals a powerful blow to Alison's sword knocking it out of her hands. The elite then picks up Alison by her throat and brings his energy-sword back ready to pierce right through her. Before he can do the death blow an energy sword bursts through the elite's chest. Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Soul Eater111 Category:Female Category:Halo Universe